Just Another FairyTale
by MrsHoranLoverBTR
Summary: Ariana-Marie Chase is the new girl of HJ High School. She meets the btr boys and falls for Kendall, however a lot of stuff happens along the way of their crazy adventure. (I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S sorry!)
1. Meet Ariana

Sup! My name is Ariana-Marie Chase, but I go by the name Ari. I'm 17 years young. I live with my Mum and my older brother Luke, he's 19. I was born and raised in London until i was around 10 and me, Luke and Mum had to run away. My Father was a drug addict and used to abuse my Mother. It broke my heart to see someone hurt my Mum like that. He came home one day threatening my Mum he was going to kill her in the morning. My mum packed up all of mine, hers and Luke's clothes, belongings overnight and woke us up at around 3 in the morning, telling us we had to leave. At the time, i didn't understand what was going on.

Anyway i am a 5'7, with bright blue eyes and a brunette. I'm quite soically awkward and shy and i don't really have many friends because of it. I have a passion for dance, i would love to be a professional dancer as my dream job. I also write and sing, however i keep that to myself. I've also been to a number amount of schools but my mum is just moving one last time because we had a lot of issues at my previous school and i start my first day tommorow. Let's hope everything turns out fine...


	2. Chapter One

**Ariana's POV**

I woke up to a sound of beeping. My alarm, means I have school. Yay, you can hear the excitement in my voice. Note of sarcasm. I pulled off my blankets off my body and turned off my alarm. I walked to my wardrobe and look for something to wear. I decided to play it cool and wear a simple outfit

(A/N: This is her first day of school outfit comfy_outfit/set?id=95175706)

I lay them out on my bed and walked into the bathroom and stripped down and had a shower. I dried my body and my hair and done my everyday makeup. I turned off the light and walked into my bedroom and got changed. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to be greeted by mum and Luke.

"Good Morning." I said, sitting down on the breakfast stool next to Luke.

"Morning baby sister." He kissed my forehead, "You want some breakfast?" He asked

"Nah, I'm cool. I feel a little bit sick, so I'll pass."

"It's just probably the nerves hun, c'mon, eat up. I'm not letting you miss the most important meal of the day." Mum said, placing a bowl of cornflakes in it.

I thanked her and slowly eat my breakfast. I had a lot of things on my mind about this school. I really hope nothing bad happens like the last one again.

"Ari? Hello, earth to Ariana!" Luke shaked my body

"Yeah, lukey?"

"You kinda zoned out, we need to leave now to make it on time." He told me, getting up and grabbing mine and his bag.

I got up and put my bowl in the sink and kissed mum goodbye. I grabbed my phone from the side and took my bag off Luke and we started to walk to the train station. We got to the train station on time and it only took us about 5 minutes til we were outside the school.

"Lukey?" I whispered

"Yeah"

"I'm scared" I replied

Luke took my hand and looked at me, "I promise you, nothing bad will happen." He reassured me, I nodded my head.

We walked up to the main office and asked for our timetables and everything.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" A woman in her late thirties asked us.

"Luke and Ariana-Marie Chase timetables please?" Luke spoke

The woman nodded her head and started clicking stuff on her computer until she came up to us with our timetables and our lockers. We thanked her until she called us.

"Sorry I almost forgot. You must wait here!" she shouted

"Why?" Luke asked, looking confused as well as me.

"We have a student for each of you to show you around the school. They should be here in any minute." I nodded my head and looked at my timetable. It is completely different to my old one, I have the same classes but they rotate every day.

"What time do you have Lunch?" Luke asked

"After 3 lesson, you?"

"Same" I nodded my head and looked at the floor, getting bored of waiting.

"Luke Chase and Ariana-Marie Chase?" We both looked up.

"This our your buddies, they will show you around the school and take you to your classes and all of that. You and your buddy will have the same timetable so you are alone. Ariana, this is Katie Knight, she will be your buddy. Luke, this is Kendall Knight, this is your buddy." The office lady told us

Katie walked up to me and introduce herself. "Hey, i'm Katie." She smiled.

"Ariana, but call me Ari." I said in a soft voice.

"Over there, we have my dork of a brother, Kendork." She joked while i giggled

"Katie!" Kendall warned her.

"And this is my baby sister, Ariana-Marie Chase. Just call her Ariana or Ari. She hates it when people call her by a full name." I overheard my brother talk to Kendall.

I looked over and Kendall was starring at me, he flashed me a smile and looked back to my brother. I could feel myself already blushing. He was quite tall, blonde hair, which you could tell it has been dyed but it suited him, he has beautiful green eyes which i could stare at forever, and his dimples, they make me want to melt. Yes, i think Kendall is attractive, well a bit more than attractive, but he a junior and i'm a sophomore. It will most likely never happen.

"Ariana?" Katie kept repeating my name

"Sorry, what was you saying?" I flushed red. Katie was trying to get my attention when all i was thinking about was her brother.

"I was trying to tell you that we need to head of the class. I have a note so we won't be getting any detentions for being late." She smiled

"Sure, what is our first lesson?" I asked

"We have History with Mr Chan. Let's go." Katie dragged me down the hallway to our first class.

Me and Katie walked into the class and the teacher gave her a funny look. She mouthed note and he nodded his head and continued to write on the board. We sat down in the back of the classroom with Katie's friend.

"Hi i'm Andrea." The girl next to Katie said

"Ariana. Nice to meet you." i replied back

"Wait where are you from?" Andrea asked

"Yeah Ari, i notice you have a different accent. You are not from here are you?" Katie carried on

"I'm not, i'm originally from England." I told them.

"I love the accent, you got to give me it one day." Andrea winked and i giggled.

"Could the new student stand up." Mr Chan said

Oh great, i hate doing these types of things. When you have to speak in front of the whole class. Please say someone else is new in the class.

"Ariana Chase?" Mr Chan called out my name. Yup, i'm the new girl. Great!

I stood up from my seat and looked at Mr Chan.

"Tell us your name, one hobbie and where you are from."

"My name is Ariana-Marie Chase. I like to Dance and i'm from England." I said looking at the ground.

"England i see. What city?" He asked

"London." I replied back.

"Alright class, has anyone got a question for Ariana?" A few hands shot up, "Okay, Harry, you ask Ariana her question first."

"What is the weather like in England?" He asked and gave me a sweet smile.

"It's okay really, it's does rain abit and we get some sun here and there." i smiled

"Okay, Jett, you are up." Mr Chan pointed at Jett.

"Are you single?"Jett winked at me. Gross. Now i feel uncomfortable.

"Err..."

"Enough with the questions! Jett after school detention! And you better not ditch again." Mr Chan glared at him. I sat down and started to play with my nails.

"Don't worry about Jett. He's one of the 10th grade players. He trys to get into every girls pants." Katie warned me

I nodded my head and paid attention to the rest of the class. Me and Katie walked to our next lesson, French. That went by so fast. Then we had break and me and Katie decided to search for my locker. When we found it my brother, Kendall and three other boys were to the locker next to mine.

"Hey sis." Luke greeted me and gave me a hug.

"So Luke are you going to tell us who this hot female is?" The tanned guy winked at me.

"James." My brother gave him a death glare. So he's name is James. Hopefully he is not like Jett from History.

"This is my baby sister Ariana. Before you ask, she is single but she's off limits." Luke said.

"Hi." I waved at all of them.

"Ari, this is Carlos, Logan, James and you've already met Kendall." He pointed at all of them, "So how was your first two lessons?" My brother asked

"It was-"

"Jett asked if she was single in History." Katie told them and all of the boys had dead straight faces. Maybe they're not a fan of Jett.

"And?"Kendall talked this time.

"She got uncomfortable and he ended up getting a detention. But he was still staring at Ariana, and eye raping her. Sick pervert." Katie finished off

"That boy is dead. Where is he?" Luke shouted.

"He got pulled back behind French so i don't know."

I don't understand why all of the boys were angry with Jett. Something bad must have happened.

"Ari, if Jett tries to talk to you, you need to tell one of us. So we can fuck him up." Luke said

"He tries to sleep with everyone in 10th grade. Him and his friends bet on money on how many girls they can fuck in a term." Kendall said

"He's a manwhore." Carlos continued

"All he wants to do is have sex with you, then he'll treat you like shit." Logan said

"He even tries to sleep with people in our grade." James said

I nodded my head, taking all of this infomation about Jett to mind.

**Unknown POV**

When Katie told us that Jett tried to talk to Ariana. I felt angry and jealousy boil inside. Ariana derevers to be treating as a princess, not a slut. Yes, I think Ariana attractive. Who wouldn't? She beautiful inside-out. Her blue eyes are like a crystal ocean, and her brown, long hair suits her perfectly. She very short for a 15 year old but i think its cute. She doesn't dress like a slut, she different to most girls. She has an amazing skinny figure and a great fashion sense. She's also shy and socially awkward, which just makes her even more cuter. Luke told us she has a passion to dance, i would like to see her dance one day.

I think i'm starting to like Ariana.

But there is one thing...

Will she like me?

* * *

NEW FANFIC GUYS! I hope you all like it. I am super enjoying writing this story as its my first ever romance fanfic i've wrote on Fanfiction. Anyway, who do you think like's Ariana?

Comment, Follow, Fav this story! More chapter will be up super SUPER soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Jett POV**

"So whoever have sex with the new girl gets $550?" I questioned the guys. As in 'guys' i mean Josh, Sam, Fred, Adam and Danny.

"Why is the price so high though?" Danny asked

"She smoking hot, her brother is friends with Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos, she innocent plus dude, she's british! That's a bonus." Sam shouted

"Hush Sam! People will here you with your big mouth!" I whispered-shouted at him

"So everyone has to give the winner $110 each, which total's to $550 all together." Josh explained

We all agreed and done our handshake and left for class. Math great! Let's hope she's in my class. She will be falling for my little trap in minutes.

**Ariana POV**

I looked down at my timetable, Art in room D13. Katie wasn't in my class even though that lady said she was. I got direction of people and i got to my class on time.

"Well isn't it the new student. Hello, i'm Miss Norris. Please take a seat ." Miss Norris welcomed me.

I've always like art. I've enjoy painting, it's another way for me to express my feelings. I took a seat in the back row next to a boy with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. He looks quite familiar. He was wearing a red beanie, a pain black v-top, and red chino's.

"Harry, i'm in your History class. I asked you the question about England." He gave me a small smile.

"I remember you." i chuckled

"Class, while i found today's work, you may talk to your partner." Miss Norris said. I think i'm starting to like this teacher. She looks like she in her mid twenties, and she up to fashion also. She really pretty for a teacher also. She could be a model with her weight and height.

"So tell me about yourself." Harry said

"Well i was born and raised in England til i was 10, I have an older brother in 11th grade, Luke Chase. I love to dance, My birthday is December 14th and my favourite colour is blue. What about you?" i said

"I'm from Texas but moved to L.A because of my Dad's job, my cousin is Jett. He's a bitch, i hate him. I also like to dance and want to go to a dance college, my Birthday September 30th and my favourite colour is red." he smiled

"You Dance?" i asked

"All the time, Dancing is my passion! Maybe we could dance together? I have a dance studio in my house if you want to come over after school. We could create a choreography to any song of your choice." He chucled

"I would love to, i'll just need to tell my brother and Mum. What type of dance do you do?" i asked

"All types, from lyrical to hip-hop. I've done dance for all my life, i basically wanted to learn all types. You also say Mom weird." he laughed

"Its because i'm biritsh." i giggled

"Pass me your phone Ari." I gave Harry a strange look, but still gave him my phone. he typed a few things onto it and passed it back.

"You really added yourself to my contacts and named yourself _'The Best Dancer'_? I laughed

"Why not! Here's my phone, add yourself to my contacts." He passed me his phone

What shall i name myself? Just Ariana? Nah that's not exciting or fantastic.

_The British Dancer _

I put my number down and have Harry his phone back. He chuckled and put his phone away. I decided to text Luke and Mum i won't be home til later.

**_To: Lukey3:_**

**_I won't be home straight after school. Going to my friends house to create a dance routine._**  
**_Plus can you do my a favour and tell mum please? Love you_**

**_Ari xo_**

I soon got a text back from Luke.

_**From: Lukey3:**_

_**Who are you going with and shall i come and pick you up from the person house?**_  
_**Stay safe and ily**_

_**Luke xo**_

I decided not to reply and just tell him at lunch. Art went by to quick and in one lesson i found out so much more about Harry, i felt more close to him. The bell rang and everyone ran to the lunch hall. Me and Harry walked to the lunch hall together, catching jokes along the way.

"Hey cutie, you single?" A random guy shouted from no where.

I looked back and saw Jett and a few other boys.

"No and i'm not interested." i replied back and walked off with Harry.

Luke POV

"Have any of you guys seen Ari?" i asked everyone. They all shook their heads, even Katie was here and her friend, but there was no sight of Ariana. I started to go into panic mode.

"Dude, chill out she in the line over there." James said pointing over to my sister.

"Oh thank god." I spoke,"Wait who is that guy she is with?"

"I swear he's Jett cousin or something?"Logan stated

"Luke chill out. Harry not like Jett one bit, he's in Mine and Ariana's history class and her last class also. He's a really nice guy. He's also a Dancer." Andrea said

That's probably why she is talking to him. Because they both Dance, they must have something in Common. He must be the guy that Ari wants to go over tonight. They both started to walk over to our table and they sat down.

"Hey people! Sorry i was late, this jerk kept trying to talk to me." Ari rolled her eyes

"Who did?" Kendall said, i could tell he was angry, you could see it in his face.

"One of Jett mates." She said

"What did he look like?" I asked

"Blue eyes, grey snapback, bieber hair. That's all i remember." Ariana shrugged her shoulders.

"That's Josh Manzo, the rich one of the group." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Ariana said and continued eating her lunch.

* * *

**Ariana' POV**

**4:00pm, Harry's House**

"I was thinking maybe we could do a hip-hop kind of dance?" Harry suggested

"Yeah, what song do you have in mind though?" I asked

"How about move by MIMS? Because i've been working on the choreography and I think it would be better if i have a partner to dance with."

"Awesome! Let's get started!" I shouted in excitement.

**(A/N: The choreography is on the side, and thats how i imagined Harry's and Ariana dance would be LINK: watch?v=T3AqD5e7xXc .)**

**Kendall's POV**

We was chilling at Luke's house playing X-Box. I wasn't really interested in the game, all i had on my mind is what Ariana is doing with that Harry guy. I really want to get to know Ariana, she different to other girls. My thoughts were interupted by a loud bang. Must be Ariana.

"Hey sis, what dance did you do today?" Luke asked her as she walked by the living room.

"Move by MIMS. Any of you guys want anything?" She smiled at us

"five cokes please sis." Luke told her, she nodded her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, your sister Dance?" James shouted

"Yeah she does, but she never dances in public to non-dancers." Luke quoted the word non-dancers with his hands

"Have you ever seen her dance?" i asked

"Actually, i don't think i have."

"How long has she been Dancing for?" i asked agin

"Around 4, 5 years old." Luke gave me a quesioning look.

I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Logan.

(K stands for Kendall, L stands for Logan)

L: Why are you asking loads of questions about Ariana all of a sudden? ;) You like her or something

K: Because i just wanted to know about her dancing

L: You still haven't answered my question! You like her don't you?

K: Yeah, she pretty cool to hang around with

L: Kendall you know what way i'm talking about, you fancy her don't you? Awh! Kenny got a crush

K: No i do not

L: Well i would be careful, a lot of boys like her, and someone you are very close to you does to

K: What?! Who does!

L: My lips are sealed! You just better be quick enough to ask her out before someone else does. There is a party next week at some guys house, you should invite her.

K: Thanks bro

L: Any time!

I put my phone in my pocket and started to think who is this guy that likes Ariana so much? It could be James or Carlos. Who knows. I just need to ask her on a date, i just need to figure out how.

"Here are your drinks boys!" She entered the room and gave us all a can of coke.

"What you guys doing now?" She asked

"We're going to watch a movie, wanna join us?" James asked

"I'm cool, i've got to do some stuff."

"What stuff?" Carlos asked

"Homework and all of that." Ariana replied

"Why don't you just forget about it and just watch a movie. You should take a break." Carlos argued.

Wait what? Does Carlos like her? Is that who Logan was talking about?

"Can't sorry Carlos. Maybe another time?" she sugguested.

Ariana went upstairs to her room and i eyed Logan. All he done was nod his head. So it is Carlos that likes him, great! Luke put on the ring and we ended up crashing at his place.

* * *

So Carlos likes Ariana as well :O I wonder which one will ask her out first?

Make sure you vote, fan and comment!


End file.
